


Holding On

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, M/M, Pre-Slash, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prayers, when they come, are a surprise. Coda to episode 11x14, The Vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

After the banishing sigil rips him and Lucifer away, there is nothing but darkness and silence for a long time. At the bottom of a deep well, Castiel lies quietly, marshalling the strength he will need to go up against his brother again, to cast him out, now that he knows that Lucifer cannot defeat Amara, that he cannot be trusted not to hurt the Winchesters, to hurt Dean. He is consoled with the knowledge that the banishing will have weakened Lucifer as well, albeit temporarily. 

He has been fooled again, been manipulated, but he will not lie down and die, not until he has assured himself that his friends are safe from the consequences of his mistake. 

The prayers, when they come, are a surprise. He had resigned himself to never experiencing that particular connection again. 

"Cas," Dean's prayer pierces the stillness, "Castiel. Hold on, buddy. We're getting you back, so just hold on." 

Castiel breathes in, letting Dean's conviction fill him with warmth. 

Sometime later, "We're getting you back, I swear. Hold on." 

Later, "You can do it, Cas. Hold on, I know you can." 

"Hold on, you sonuvabitch." 

Much later, "Why'd you do it, Cas? Tell me that much, at least. Come on. Just hold on." 

And then, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so goddamned sorry. Cas, I'm – fuck, man. I can't – I – Hold on, dammit." 

Quietly, "I need you back, man, so hold on." 

Later still, "Cas, I'm – Listen, I'm not mad, okay? I need you to know that. I don't know why you did it; I don't need to know, just, Cas – Promise me you'll hold on." 

"Look, I can guess why you did it, Sam told me what you said, but whatever you're thinking, it's not true, okay? You're not useless, you've never been useless. Hold on; just hold on." 

"Remember the time we got kicked out of that brothel? I told you I hadn't laughed that hard in years. Good times, man. You holding on?" 

"I ever tell you you're the best friend I ever had? Well, you are, so you've got to hold on." 

"You better be holding on, Cas." 

"We're gonna get you back. I promise, we're getting you back. Just hold on." 

"I've gotta get you back, man." 

"I miss you." 

"I – Cas, I –" 

"Just hold on, man, please." 

In the darkness, Castiel stirs, gathers his strength, holds on. 


End file.
